When Two Hearts Become One
by dorkyj2002
Summary: Hiya! This is a Harry/ Tom Ridlle (Voldemort). I know, I'm sick aren't I? Hee-hee :-)... Anyways, rated for later chapters. Please R and R!!! :-)
1. The Fifth Year

When Two Hearts Become One  
  
*Disclaimer- Harry Potter is not mine! (  
  
*Hiya! This is a Harry/Tom Riddle (Voldemort) pairing. I know, I'm sick, aren't I? *Grins evily, slashy thoughts.* Hee-hee. Sorry, couldn't help myself. But it won't be considered R yet until much, much later, so please be patient! Also, I'm moving this weekend, and I'm sorry if I don't post a new chapter right away. It could be as late as 2 weeks! One of the main reasons I wrote this story is because I read a story called "Delicious as Sin", written by PinkSunRise. I liked it, because it had so many issues at hand. Such as relationships, friendships, etc. You get my point, right? Lol ( Anyways, I hope it turns out okay. I didn't finish the fourth book yet, so bear with me please.  
  
  
  
Introduction  
  
  
  
I have hidden in the shadows for quite some time now. For 15 years, that is. The reason being of a certain young wizard who could destroy me- Harry Potter. When Harry was a child, barely even one yet, I tried to kill him. But after I killed his parents, the precious Lily and James Potter and went after little Harry, my powers collapsed. Why? The answer is still unknown to all; including myself. After all these years, I still haven't the slightest clue to solve what people call one of the greatest mysteries in the wizarding world. Now, I have most of my strength back. I plan to kill Harry Potter once again. And if I fail this time, I can never come back. Not 20 years from now, not 100 years form now- Never. I will die because if I were to fail, my strength would be absolutely nothing. I wouldn't be able to hide like I have been, I wouldn't have any physical activity. The reason for that is there is a rumor of a prophecy. A most predicting omen. One that tells of my death if I fail. How or where to find this extrodinary tale, I do not know. Thus, I have to try and find it. Because if I don't, I won't know whether I would fail or would succeed in finally killing the one true person that could, I admit, destroy me. This, is why, I need to find this prediction, and find out why my powers vanished, and find out how to kill Harry Potter.  
  
  
  
Chapter 1: The Fifth Year  
  
  
  
"Get up!" Aunt Petunia shrieked, banging on the cupboard's door. Harry Potter awoke, sat up, and looked toward the door. "Get up, you!" she banged again. Finally, he heard the footsteps of the big-boned woman go into the kitchen. He rubbed his eyes and put on his glasses which were on the nightstand next to his bed. He was quickly reminded of what day it was- The first day of his fifth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He smiled brightly, almost to the point where he couldn't feel his face. He got up hastily, and pulled on his robe and slippers. He ran up to the hallway in front of the main door of the Dursley house, and picked up the mail. He sorted it out, and found a letter from Hogwarts. He tore it open, and it read:  
  
Dear Mr. Potter,  
  
As you already know, today is the first day of your fifth year here at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. By now, you have gotten all your supplies, and have done all other preperations in order to be your best during the semester. We wish you an outstanding school year, and I hope you have had a great summer vacation.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Headmaster Albus Dumbledore  
  
'Hmmm. Same old greetings.' Harry thought to himself. 'Dumbledore's never changed. Same jolly old man, but very serious when he wants to be.' He walked into the dining room and handed Uncle Vernon the rest of the mail.  
  
"I'll take you to King's Cross at noon, boy." the thick man with no neck said to Harry.  
  
"Yes, Uncle Vernon." he replied.  
  
"Is your stuff ready? Do you have all your trunks? Because if you don't, he won't take you at all!"  
  
"Yes, Aunt Petunia. My things are in my trunks." She turned to Vernon.  
  
"What time is Marge coming, dear?"  
  
"She said she'd be here by 2 pm." He turned to Harry. "Go wake Dudley."  
  
"Yes, sir." He walked upstairs and knocked on Dudley's bedroom door. He heard the boy that looked similarly like a pig turn over and snort, but he didn't think he woke up. He knocked harder this time, and he knew Dudley jumped up from his sleep.  
  
"Alright, I'm up!" Dudley yelled. Harry smirked, and went back to his cupboard under the stairs. He changed into a baggy shirt with loose fitting jeans, and went to Hedwig's cage.  
  
"Hey, Hedwig. Guess what today is?!" Harry asked softly. The snowy owl nipped gently at her master's hand. "I can't wait to see Ron and Mione later on. Soon, as a matter of fact." he said as he was looking up at his clock anxiously. It read 10:03 am.He smiled widely again, thinking of the long conversation he would have with his two best friends. He smiled at the thought, and fed Hedwig some food. "You'll get to see them, too." He hung around in his room until the time came for him to go to the train station.  
  
While Uncle Vernon was stuffing Harry's trunks into the back of the car, Aunt Petunia was preparing everything for Aunt Marge. Dudley was in a dress shirt, and Petunia was wearing a fancy floral dress. At 2 pm, Vernon and Harry drove out of 4 Privet Drive, and set off for King's Cross. When they got to Bristol, Vernon broke the golden silence, or at least that's what it was to Harry.  
  
"Isn't this the fifth year you've been going to this foolish school?" Vernon asked grouchily, as usual.  
  
"Yes, sir." The rest of the ride was quiet again, and Harry had done almost nothing to keep him occupied. He only colored in coloring books and thought of being back at Hogwarts. He supposed that the happiness of going back to school again kept him going. When they got to the train station, Uncle Vernon had thrown his trunk on a cart as Harry was double checking his belongings hastily. He put his list back in his baggy breast pocket. "See you next year, Uncle Vernon." he said, saluting him and rushing to the Hogwarts Express. He immediately spotted the Weasley family, and ran toward them. "Ron, Ron!" he shouted. One of the boys, who was tall and somewhat muscular at the shoulders and arms, spun around.  
  
"Harry!" Ron shouted. Harry stopped next to him, and Ginny blushed furiously. Ron still looked as he always did- raggy, worn clothes, holding his cloak. "How are you?!"  
  
"I'm better now, and you?"  
  
"I'm great, just great. So, ready for our fifth year?"  
  
"Can't wait! So, did you do anything since I last talked to you?"  
  
"No, not really. Except the fact that me Dad got a big raise for finding an old piece of what looked like a wall. He doesn't know what it is, and no one will tell him, either. We only talk about that extra money now." They smiled at each other. Mrs. Weasley came toward the children, and she put her hand on Harry's shoulder.  
  
"Hello, Harry. Have a good last week, dear?"  
  
"Yes, I did. Thank you, Mrs. Weasley." She beamed at him, as he did her. Then suddenly, Fred and George ran up behind Harry and Fred pulled his head into a headlock.  
  
"Hey, Harry!" the twins greeted at the same time. It was their last year, and Ginny's fourth year. She was still blushing at The Boy Who Lived, but her cheeks weren't as pepper red anymore. Fred let go of him, and Harry turned to Ginny.  
  
"Hey, Ginny."  
  
"H-Hi, Harry." she chuckled nervously behind Mrs. Weasley.  
  
"How are you?"  
  
"Good. And y-you?."  
  
"I'm good. Thanks for asking."  
  
"Oh, heh. No problem." she said tensily. He smiled softly at her, and she returned a shy smile as well. He turned to Ron again, but Mr. Weasley came at him with his hand in front of him.  
  
"Well, hello, Harry. How are you?" he said, shaking the Quidditch player's hand.  
  
"Great. Thank you for asking, Mr. Weasley."  
  
"Oh, please. You don't have to call me Mr. Weasley all the time, you know. You can call me Arthur, if you'd like."  
  
"Oh, well. Okay, Mr. Weasley." They gave each other warm smiles, and Ron tapped Harry on the shoulder. Harry swung around once more, and saw Ron point to something. He realized it was Hermione he was pointing at, and they waved at her to see if she would see them. She was looking around the platform, and spotted Ron and Harry. She waved her arm franticly in the air, and ran toward them, dragging her cart behind her. She had flowing beautiful, brown hair, sparkling brown eyes, and cherry colored lips. She still had her flawless plae skin. Over the summer, she had boys lined up around the block to date her because she had turned into a beautiful young lady. She dropped the handle of her cart and threw her arms around Harry, who gave her a big hug. She beamed at him, then grinned at Ron, and threw her arms around his neck, kissing him passionately. Harry stared at the two, his jaw completely off its joints, shocked at what he was witnessing. They parted, and they looked at him as if he were crazy. They grabbed each other's hands.  
  
"What?" they said together.  
  
"Y-You. You two?!"  
  
"Yeah. So? She's great, you know. Too bad I got her first, huh?" Ron said, smogging as she smiled at him.  
  
"You're too nice to me, you know that?" Hermione said. Ron stepped up to Harry's side.  
  
"She's still the same old Mione, though." he whispered. He stepped back to her side, and she kissed his cheek.  
  
"How. How come you never told me before?"  
  
"We wanted it to be a surprise. So. surprise!" They all looked at each other,a nd suddenly burst into laughter. The twins, and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley watched pecurilarly at the group of best friends, but especially Fred and George. Molly and Arthur knew about the relationship, but the rest of their children had not the slightest. The Weasley parents walked away to get some snacks. They stopped laughing when they heard a familiar voice behind them.  
  
"Well, well, well. If it isn't the famous Harry Potter, Mudblood Granger, one of the poor, mangy Weasleys." The trio turned around and found Draco Malfoy. "I see Mudblood and Weasley make an adoringly disgusting couple. Weasley, why in the world would you date a Mudblood? What's the matter, gonna turn her poor too?." Ron walked up to Draco with his hand balled up into a fist, but Hermione and Harry each grabbed a shoulder, pulling him back. Draco snickered, and walked away, followed by Crabbe and Goyle. Ron shrugged their hands off of him and swirled around to face them again.  
  
"Why won't you let me get him?! He could be ours!. He could quiver at the very sight of us if you'd just-." Ron shouted.  
  
"Ron, no. Just. Just let him go, alright. As Muggles would say, "What comes around must go around." Hermione told him quietly.  
  
"Well, I don't care what those damn Muggles say! Besides, you slapped him in the third year, didn't you?!"  
  
"Well. Yes. But I'm telling you, he's not worth getting suspended for."  
  
"Yeah, you're right. It'd be everything if I kicked his-."  
  
"Ron?. Calm down, please? For me?" she pouted, and he fell under her spellfull gaze.  
  
"Oh, fine." he muttered under his breath. He sighed heavily, then Mr. and Mrs. Weasley came back with snacks cradled in their arms.  
  
"This is for the ride, dears." Mrs. Weasley told them all, going around to everyone for them to select some of their favorites. "Okay, George, Fred, Harry, Ginny, Hermione, and Ron." After everything was double-checked again, they said their goodbyes to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, and carried their trunks onto the train. They all got booths next to one another, and started on one of their snacks. Fred, George, and Ginny sat in one, and Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat in the next one. Finally, the Hogwarts Express took off from Platform 9 ¾, and the crew cheered. They couldn't wait to get there.  
  
  
  
After a little while, Ginny opened the door and found Harry in the booth by himself, reading one of his Quidditch books. She sat down across from him. He looked up at her, and saw that she was staring at him, her cheeks red from blushing.  
  
"Hey, Ginny. What you up to?" Harry asked quietly and politely.  
  
"Lonely, I guess." she said, pulling her knees to her chest.  
  
"Oh, sorry to hear that. We can talk, if you'd like."  
  
"Sure, thank you."  
  
"Mmm-hmm."  
  
"So, you're so excited to go back, aren't you?"  
  
"Yeah, you bet I am! Aren't you?"  
  
"Eh, pretty much." She looked out of the window next to her gloomily, and Harry's mood changed to sympathetic.  
  
"Ginny, what's wrong?"  
  
"I don't know. When you were my age last year, did you ever feel. I don't know, just sad a lot?"  
  
"A bit, yeah. Is there something on your mind?"  
  
"Yeah, there is."  
  
"You can tell me, you know. Even though we don't talk very much, I'm always here for anyone in your family."  
  
"Even Percy?" He laughed at her comment.  
  
"Yes, believe it or not. He is a pain in the neck most of the time."  
  
"Yeah, you can say that again!" They giggled together, and she stopped first. She looked deeply into Harry's glistening emerald eyes, and he looked into her eyes too. Suddenly, she jumped up from her seat, and gave Harry a tight hug. It took a little bit, but he responded by wrapping his arms around her. "Oh, thank you, Harry!" She tip-toed up to his eye level and gave him a quick peck on the cheek, even though she didn't mean to- It was just an immediate reaction. When she stood on her normal level again, she covered her mouth, and backed away toward the door. "I. I, uh. I. I-I'm s-sorry, I. I have to go now. See you later." she stuttered, running out of the booth. He stood there, not knowing whether to smile or. something else. Then, Hermione and Ron walked in. They saw him standing there with a blank expression on his face, and they waved their hands in front of his face to see if he was still alive.  
  
"Hello?! Earth to Harry?!. Did you leave your voice and mind in another place or something?!." Ron joked, but Harry still stood there. Then Hermione walked in front of him. She snapped her fingers, and Harry looked like he woke up from a heavy night's sleep.  
  
"Huh?." he said cluelessly.  
  
"What happened? It looked like you were frozen in time!" Hermione raised her voice.  
  
"Oh, uh, sorry." The couple shook their heads, and they all sat back down. They discussed all sorts of things during the rest of the ride to Hogwarts.  
  
  
  
About a half an hour later, they were just a few minutes away from the school, and they each changed into their robes. Shaking and having shorter breaths, more tensed breaths, they all anticipated their arrival. But no one could possibly be any happier than Harry, of course. He was wondering whether the students would get a new subjest, or a new teacher for that matter. They all grabbed their belongings and put them back into their trunks. They lined up at the doors to the platform at Hogwarts, and Harry was extra itchy. Finally, after what seemed ages to him, the train came to a complete stop. Then, the doors slid open, and everyone ran toward a familiar voice.  
  
"This way, fifth years! Firs' years, this a-way!" Hagrid boomed, signaling the children to go to the boats and the front gates. Harry, Ron, and Hermione ran toward him, dragging their trunks behind them. Hagrid's beady black eyes widened when he set his eyes on them. "Hey there, friends! Come on o'er here, you three!" They all reached the half man, half giant, and gave him a tight group hug.  
  
"Hey, Hagrid!" Harry said first. They moved away from Hagrid, and grinned happily.  
  
"What'rd you do all summer?" he asked merrily.  
  
"Eh, stuff." Ron said.  
  
"Same here." Hermione spoke.  
  
"Me too." Harry told them.  
  
"Ah, come on! I know yer must've done somethin' o'er yer durin' the holidays!" Harry, Ron, and Hermione shook their heads slightly. "Okay then, let's get ter Hogwarts!" Hagrid continued on with his guiding the students to where they were supposed to go. A few minutes later, the arrived at the Great Hall, and the trio sat at the Gryffindor tables, and watched the first years get sorted to their houses. Harry studied the teachers, and among them were two people he had never seen before. There was a woman who had black hair, blue eyes, almost white skin, and wore a baggy cloak. The other was a man who had dark brown hair, brown eyes that had glasses covering them, a little acne covering rosy cheeks, tall, and was built.  
  
"Hey, Ron?." Harry asked Ron, who was sitting next to him.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Who are they?" he said, pointing at the new adults he had just observed.  
  
"Oh, I heard Fred and George talking about some new teachers. are you thinking what I'm thinking?"  
  
"Yeah. Yeah I am. Do you think they're. Muggles?"  
  
"They probably are, by the looks of them. And they most likely are new to the wizarding worl-."  
  
"Shhh, Dumbledore's about to start!" Hermione interrupted. Dumbledore stood up slowly as McGonagall clinked her glass with her fork. He cleared his throat and began.  
  
"God evening, students. I am your Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, and welcome to Hoagwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Now that the firat years have been sorted to their proper houses, let the feast begin!" He clapped his hands, and a delicious supper appeared on the tables. The youngest group of students gasped in awe, and everyone began to eat the food.  
  
  
  
About an hour later, everyone was too full to eat another bite. Then, Albus stood up again.  
  
"I have a few announcements for all of you. One, I would like to introduce to you, Ms. Willows, and Mr. Zinckerstan." The man and the woman stood up at the same time, and Ron, Hermione, and Harry exchanged looks. "Ms. Willows will be assisting Professor Snape in Potions, and Mr. Zickerstan will be assisting with Professor McGonagall with Transfiguration. They are trying to get their diplomas to become full-fledged teachers. However, I trust you all will treat them the same way you would treat all the staff here. Please, welcome them with a round of applause." They all applauded, and the new teachers bowed before the students, then sat down again. "Now, to our regulations and rules. Everyone is out of bounds from the Forbidden Forest, and the restricted section of the library unless you have a note from an adult."  
  
"What else is new?" Ron whispered to Harry. Hermione slapped his arm, then she turned toward the front of the hall again. He rubbed his arm, and faced Dumbledore.  
  
"Now, your Head Boys and Girls will lead you to the dormitries. Have a splendid evening, and will take a tour of the castle tomorrow afternoon." The adults and the children stood up, and followed their director's to their house common rooms. The Gryffindors got to the Portrait of the Fat Lady.  
  
"Password?." the fat lady with the pink dress asked the Head Boy.  
  
"Vulpin Austin." the boy said, and the painting swung open to reveal a short tunnel. The students walked into the common, and marvel for a few moments. "Girls' dormitries are downstairs to your right. Boys, left. Goodnight." The boys and girls sepreated and went to sleep in their four- post beds.  
  
  
  
*Heh, you like? Not bad for my first chapter, eh? In the intro, I made the narrator (Voldemort, as you've guessed a long, long time ago. () telling his version of a rumoured omen, and I made him say that the cause of his powers collapsing when he tried to kill Harry, and the reason being unknown. I started the fourth book not too long ago, and it says something about a powerful curse bouncing off of Harry and hitting Voldemort instead. So, excuse me for that, but I'm thinking about changing that part. Why? Cause it's my amateur version of the fifth story! Hahahaha. *Laughs turn into hacking coughs* Ugh, I gotta stop being so animated when I have a bad day. Lol ( 


	2. The First Day of Classes

**When Two Hearts Become One  
  
By: Jessica Russo  
  
**

**Disclaimer**- Harry Potter is not mine! Only certain characters are!   
  
Hiya! Well, I'm back!!! YAY!!!! LOL :-P I moved about two years ago, and my computer broke down, so I couldn't update or anything!!!! But a couple of weeks ago, I got a new one, AND IT'S EVEN BETTER THAN THE LAST ONE!!!! WOO-HOO!!! As almost everyone knows, the 5th Harry Potter book was published last year, and I still haven't read the fourth book or the new one, so I ask of those who read this to not hurt me too bad! Lol :-P But anywho, because I haven't worked on this story in a really, really, long time, I will try my best for it to be as good as the first chapter, I promise!! AND I THANK THE PEOPLES WHO REVIEWED MY STORY!!!! I LOVE YOU ALL (yes, even those who flamed me...)!!!!  
  
****

****

**Chapter 2: The First Day of Classes  
**  
Harry was walking quickly to the Potions room. He was very curious about the new assistant, Ms. Willows. He pondered if she knew about Professor Snape yet. 'Poor woman...' he thought. Then, he heard footsteps running through the hallway. He turned around to see Ron and Hermione holding hands and rushing toward him through the crowd. He stopped until they reached him.  
  
"Sorry, Harry." Hermione apologized.   
  
"That's all right." Harry replied.  
  
"What do you think about Ms. Willows? You think she'll run away as soon as she sees Snape?" Ron chuckled, and his head was facing Harry and Hermione. He then thumped into something and fell to the ground. When he looked up, he saw Snape looking down at him.  
  
"I can assure you, Mr. Weasley, I have not terrified her yet. I'm glad you're showing some concern for someone other than Ms. Granger and Mr. Potter." The four of them glanced at each other. Then Snape turned around and they all walked into the door of the Potions class. Harry saw Ms. Willows sitting in a desk next to Snape's, jotting something with her quill ink pen. She   
  
looked up at him and flashed a small and warm smile. Her blue eyes were practically crystal clear. They looked like blue topazes in a silver cloud, for she had a silver lining around them. He had never seen eyes like hers, and he found them.... fascinating. The group of friends sat at a table in the front of the classroom. The big wooden door flew open, slamming into the stone wall. Snape made his way to his desk and stood in front of it.   
  
"Welcome back, students. As for those of you who are new, I expect you will behave properly in this Potions class. There will be no foolishness, or your house will lose points. I am also the head of Slytherin house." He paused to look at the new and familiar faces. "I would also like to introduce to you my assistant, Ms. Willows." He looked back at her, and she stood tall with her hands folded and her raven hair flowing to her mid-back. "You will treat her with respect or you will lose points for that, too. She will be help us mix potions and sometimes writing notes on the blackboard." She again gazed into his eyes, he stared back into hers. A strange feeling came over him; it felt as if she was putting him under a spell of some sort. It's not that he did or didn't like it, but... he didn't know what to do. "... Ms. Willows?..." Snape interrupted. They both jumped a little when they heard Snape's voice boom.  
  
"Sorry, Professor Snape..." the new woman said. She paused, then continued. "Hello, young people. Yes, I am a Muggle, but Headmaster Dumbledore said Mr. Zinckerstan and myself have something in us which he likes. As a result, he let us come here to study your world. Please, I am not here to interfere with anything or anyone of the Wizarding world. We are here to help you as much as we can. We are also here to learn, just like you. If you have any questions or appropriate comments, you may say your piece." Harry raised his hand slowly. "Yes, Mr. Potter?" The students' eyes widened a bit.   
  
"H-How did you know my name, Ms. Willows?" he asked curiously. She smiled at him.  
  
"I forgot to mention that the Headmaster was interested in my psychic abilities." she told him politely.  
  
"If you don't mind me asking, what do you mean? What can you do with them?" Harry questioned.  
  
"Well, I can't necessarily see into the future, but I can see what will happen next. I can't tell you what will happen 5 years from now, only the immediate future. But in order for me to do that, I have to read someone's mind first. It's very complicated to explain in detail." she said.  
  
"So what you're saying is that you can't use your true powers unless you can read minds or thoughts?"  
  
"Yes, exactly. Because of my abilities, I haven't been able to live freely in the Muggle world."  
  
"How old are you, Ms. Willows?"  
  
"I'll be twenty on January 1st, Harry."  
  
"You're so young. And you're a teacher..."  
  
"Ah-ah, not yet. Maybe I will be, though. I have to see if I like this first. I'm only training as of right now. So, Harry, you're fifteen, and you live with your aunt and-..."  
  
"This is not the time, Ms. Willows," Professor Snape interrupted again, "we do have a class to teach."  
  
"I apologize, Professor Snape. It won't happen again. If you wish to see me after class, you all may do so." She sat down again and continued writing with her pen. He sat there, mystified at how intelligent and mysterious she was. He also wondered about her beauty- her ebony black mane, her electrifying blue gaze.....


End file.
